


you look cute in glasses

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: He looks beautiful like this, Eugene thinks absently. All fluffy hair, red lips from biting them as he read and glasses stooped low down his nose.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Flufftober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952335
Kudos: 13





	you look cute in glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my own little flufftober 2020 with random prompts + ships y'all send on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) so...enjoy?

“Hey, Gene, you ever think about gettin’ a dog?” 

Eugene glances up from his book, stretching his legs out of their curled up position on the couch so that his toes nudge underneath Snafu's warm thigh. “Do you?”

Snafu clicks his tongue, one hand dropping from his newspaper to rest on Eugene’s leg – a quiet reassurance of his presence, long fingers wrapping around his ankle. “If I didn't I wouldn't ask, would I?”

He looks beautiful like this, Eugene thinks absently. All fluffy hair, red lips from biting them as he read (a tick of his that Eugene found strangely endearing) and glasses stooped low down his nose. His eyes shined, just visible over the rims, as they watched Eugene.

“You ain't even listening, are ya?” Snafu whined, squeezing his ankle. Eugene blushed, unable to hide the smile on his face.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he said, revelling in the bashful look Snafu sent him, “You just look so damn gorgeous.”

Snafu rolled his eyes but the thumb brushing over the skin by his foot was enough to prove there was no real annoyance there. “I haven’t done anything. I look the same as I always do.”

“Exactly.” Eugene closed his book and dropped it onto the floor so that he could push himself up into a sitting position, taking a hold of Snafu's wrist to bring it up to his lips. “You always look gorgeous.” He brushed a kiss over his boyfriend's knuckles, soft and warm over the healing grazes. “You ought to stop getting in fights, I hate seeing you hurt.” He whispered into his skin when Snafu tried to muffle a hiss.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Snafu protested, but they both knew that wasn’t entirely true. Just like they both knew Snafu would never truly give up causing fights. It was in his nature.

Eugene already knew that when he started this relationship and he never had intentions to change the man before him. He certainly wasn't going to start now.

Blinking up at Snafu to find the man already looking down at him with that dopey smile of his, he couldn’t help smiling back. But then he noticed the smudge over one of his lenses and he shook his head. Just as Snafu would always manage to annoy someone enough to get himself punched, he would never clean his damn glasses.

“Here,” he said, fingers gently taking hold of the frames and sliding them from Snafu's face. Snafu watched intently as Eugene brought them to the hem of his shirt and cleaned them as best he could. “You're hopeless.”

“Love you too, cher.” 

The flood of warmth that rushed through him, his heart fluttering ever so slightly, was a feeling Eugene had grown well accustomed to over the years. It didn’t matter how often Snafu said it, or how often he showed it in the things that he did, Eugene would always be filled with disbelief and awe at knowing he was loved. And at loving Snafu back, with all his heart.

When he brought Snafu's glasses back up to his face, Snafu stopped him, curling his fingers around Eugene's wrist and pulling it down so that he could swoop in and steal a kiss. Eugene smiled into it, happy to return the kiss with a soft sigh as he parted his lips.

Kissing Snafu was an experience all in itself, passionate and addictive every time as he varied the pressure on his mouth, tongue darting out to tease along his lower lip before a hand found it’s way to his neck and pulled him even closer. The kiss was short and sweet, in comparison to their many others, but it still managed to leave Eugene dizzy and breathless as Snafu pulled away, resting his pressing his forehead to Eugene's for a second before sitting back.

“I love you,” he whispered into the silence between them, glasses forgotten in his hand.

Snafu smiled, bright and innocent. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t need to, merely pressing a gentle kiss to the tip of Eugene’s nose before taking his glasses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
